Separated
by colonelduckie
Summary: Turtle-tot fic. The brothers are exploring the sewers when part of the tunnel collapses splitting up the brothers. This is the extended version to the flash I wrote for "A Brother's Bond" you don't need to read my other fic to understand this at all :D


**A/N: So in my fic "A Brother's Bond" I have part of this story as a flash back in chapter 7, I decided to write a whole fic to it since that was my original intent. Thanks to my beta. **

**I own nothing, Enjoy!**

* * *

Michelangelo was upside down on the couch watching TV and Donatello was sitting next to him reading a book. Leonardo and Raphael were trashing around on the ground fighting and arguing, again.

"Get yer foot out of my face!" Leo snapped, pinning Raph, who immediately flipped him off and sent him flying. Leo landed on Donnie and Mikey.

"Hey!" Donnie shouted, moving his book.

"Get-yer-shell-off-my-face," Mikey mumbled as he tried to push Leo off. Raph was laughing.

Splinter walked into the room and saw three of his sons in a pile on the couch and Raph rolling on the floor laughing.

"I think it would be wise if you went to chart the sewers," Master Splinter instructed his sons.

"Hai sensei," his sons responded in unison.

Donnie grabbed the book they used for charting and some pencils. Mikey went to grab his skate board but, Splinter gave him a stern look so he put it back and hung his head as he meet his brothers.

* * *

"Where did we leave off Donnie?" Leo asked as Donnie flipped the pages of the book to find where they had left off.

"This is so boring," Mikey complained trailing behind his older brothers.

"It's been two minutes!" snapped Raph.

"Still can be boring," Mikey complained kicking a rock. He kicked the rock harder than he excepted and it Raph in the back of the head causing the red clad turtle to turn around and tackle Mikey to the ground and started smacking his brother.

"DON'T THROW ROCKS AT ME!"

"Raph stop!" Donnie called panicking. He tried to pull Raph off, but Raph was stronger than Donnie and sent him flying back.

Leo stepped forward and pulled Raph off Mikey. "Raph you need to calm down. It was an accident. Right Mikey?"

Mikey quickly nodded as Donnie helped him to his feet.

"Can we go through a day without fighting?" Donnie asked and they walked on in silence with Raph glaring at Mikey.

"If we had taken our skate boards we be there quicker," Mikey said smiling

"But, would you be paying attention?" Leo asked while he looked at the map in deep concentration.

"Yeah…" Mikey said in an unconvincing tone.

"All right this is where we left off," Leo said stopping. "Mikey pick a way to go."

"This way!" Mikey called running off to the left.

"Mikey wait up! Splinter does not want us separated." Leo chased after him. Raph and Donnie were not far behind. As he turned the corner to meet up with Mikey, they heard a loud explosion.

Chunks of stone from the sewer tunnel crashed down; separating the brothers.

"Leo! Can you hear me?" Donnie shouted "You two okay?"

"Yeah I can hear you. I am okay, I don't see Mikey…" his voice trailed off.

"I am going to try and find Mikey. Maybe you should get Master Splinter to help move the rocks."

"Yeah, okay" Raph said. He looked at Donnie "I am going to try to move some rocks, you go get Splinter." Donnie nodded and headed off.

Once the dust had settled Leo realized that Mikey was not next to him. He had to walk a little ways to find him.

"So dark," Leo could hear Mikey's voice around the next bend.

"Mikey you okay?" Leo asked as he stuck his hand out to Mikey to his feet.

"Yeah I'm okay. Where are Raph and Donnie?"

"On the other side of where the tunnel collapsed. Let's head back." Leo went to go back the way he came but he realized he did not know what way he had come. It was dark and he was panicking to find his brother.

"Mikey do you know how you got here?" Leo asked. Mikey shook his head no. "Then we would stay here before we get lost."

Leo sat down against the wall and Mikey sat down next to him.

"Glad you are with me Leo." Mikey laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Leo smiled.

The ground shook under them. Rocks feel from the ceiling again.

"Mikey watch out!" Leo instinctively covered Mikey with his body. He feft something hit his head; it hurt, he could not move.

"Leo, can you get off me?" Mikey pushed up, but with all the rocks and his brother on him it was hard.

He finally freed himself. Leo was not moving.

"Leo?" Mikey shook his brother, "LEO!" he yelled more urgently. He did his best move his brother from the pile of rocks.

Mikey went to support Leo's head and he could feel something wet; blood. Mikey began to panic. What should he do? It was dark and he could not see anything.

All Mikey knew was that he had to stop the bleeding. Mikey untied the orange mask from his face and folded it and held it to the wound on Leo's head.

Leo started to move. "Leo!" Mikey called.

"My head," was all Leo could manage.

"I-I have my mask on it! I am waiting like you said. I don't know what to do," Mikey was talking too fast for Leo to understand him.

"It's okay. Just wait." Leo kept it short. His head was killing him and he was getting tied.

"Jus, talk to me okay?" Mikey remembered hearing somewhere it was good to keep someone talking who hit their head.

* * *

Donnie ran back to the lair. Left, right, right, straight. "Master Splinter!" he yelled. He climbed under the turnstiles and ran down the steps.

"My son, what is?" He knelt down to Donatello's eye level.

"We were mapping...and...rocks fell...and...Leo and Mikey…"

"What about them?"

Donnie took a few seconds to compose himself. "There was an explosion and we got separated. Raph is trying to move some rocks. Leo is on the other side looking for Mikey."

"Looking for Michelangelo?"

"He ran ahead slightly I don't know what happened."

"Show me the way, Donatello."

Raph was trying to free some of the rocks but, they were fairly large and he was having a hard time. "Leo? You back?" He called. No answer. He kept pulling at the rocks.

Raph could hear hurried footsteps. He turned around it was Donnie and Master Splinter. With their help they continued to make an opening.

* * *

"Leo? Can you say something?" Mikey was getting scared. Leo had been silent for a while now. He knew it could not be good. "Common Leo say something!" Mikey begged. He had Leo's head in his lap. "Leo please," Mikey was starting to cry. He pulled Leo into a hug.

"Michelangelo? Leonardo?" He could hear his sensei's voice.

"Here!" he choked out.

Splinter followed the direction that the small voice came from.

"Leo's….hurt…" Mikey sobbed.

"He-he was fine before! I talked to him," Donnie said.

"Rocks….fell...again," Mikey was holding tightly onto his brother, "hit...his...head…"

"Let me see him," Splinter said soothingly as Raph and Donnie sat down next to Mikey. Splinter moved the orange mask away from the wound.

"Will he be okay?" Raph asked getting concerned.

"Let us get him back to the lair and you can tell us more Michelangelo." They obediently followed the sensei who was holding their oldest brother.

Leo started to stir in Splinter's arms.

"Try not to move Leonardo," Splinter told his struggling son.

* * *

When they got back to the lair Splinter brought Leonardo to him room and sat him on his bed. He carefully cleaned the cut and bandaged it. The entire time Michelangelo was clinging to Splinter's robe.

Covering up Leonardo, Splinter turned to Michelangelo. "Come," he said scooping his young son up in his arms, "can you tell me what happened?" He sat Michelangelo on the kitchen table while he sat in a chair.

Mikey began to swing his legs back and forth. He looked down and the ground avoiding his sensei's eyes. "I ran a-ahead and-and Leo was behind me," he wiped a few tears from his eyes. He looked at Raph and Donnie for support. "Then th-there was a 'splosion and Leo an' me got seper...ated from Raphie and Donnie." He finally meet Splinter's eyes. "L-Leo said not to move 'cause it was dark an' we could get lost. So we sat down."

Mikey was starting to tremble now. Splinter picked him up and sat the crying turtle on his lap.

"Th-then there was 'nother 'splosion. Leo said to watch it, an' then c-covered me. I….tried…" now every word we spoke was between sobs. "to...get….him…to…talk...but...he….stop...ped." Mikey buried his face into Splinter's robes.

Splinter pulled his young son into a hug, "you did nothing wrong, Michelangelo."

"He got hurt 'cause of me."

"You are all brothers," Splinter looked each son in the eyes, "you must protect each other," he looked at his sons again.

"hai sensei," they said in unision

"There will be times where you will get hurt, but your brothers will always be there to help you." He turned to looked Mikey in the eyes. "Leonardo must really love you to protect you like that, and he will be okay," he smiled for the last part.

"Really?" Mikey asked pulling back and rubbing is eyes with on hand.

"Yes, Michelangelo, really"

"Can I stay with Leo tonight? 'case he needs someone?"

"Yes, Michelangelo you may."

Mikey jumped from Splinter's lap "I will go now!" he ran down the hall to Leo's room

Mikey slowly crept into Leo's room. "Leo?" he called. There was no answer. He walked into the room. Mikey climbed onto the foot of the bed sat down and stared at Leo. Mikey brought it knees under his chin.

"What was that story you liked?" Mikey asked "Oh yeah um," Mikey rubbed his head.

"A long time ago there was a House of 1000 mirrors." Mikey rubbed his head trying to remember the rest. "Uh I know there a happy dog and a sad dog and something about the world and mirrors. Sorry Leo 'membering is not what I do best." Mikey sighed. "I don't even understand it."

Mikey looked at Leo. "You know what other story I don't get? The tortoise and the hare. We are pretty fast we could beat a stupid rabbit."

"Mikey, we are mutant turtles. I don't think a normal turtle could beat a rabbit." It was Donnie.

Mikey just shrugged. "I still don't get it."

Donnie laughed. "Master Splinter made dinner," he handed him a plate of worms and algae.

"Thanks," Mikey mumbled.

Mikey began to eat but after a few bites he stopped. He put the plate on a small table by the bed. He yawned. Mikey crawled under the covers next to Leo.

Leo stretched out his arm as he woke up but his arm hit something.

Leo rolled over, "Mikey? That you?"

"LEO!" Mikey shouted

"Ow Mikey!"

"You're awake!" Mikey was now sitting on his knees next to Leo. "How ya feelin'?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Like I hit my head," Leo said trying to sit up, but he stopped.

"Sorry I got ya hurt," he sniffled.

Leo smiled and hugged his brother. "It's not your fault."

"I love you Leo!" Mikey called out.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to end it simply, hope you liked it! Reviews are loved very much!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**~colonelduckie**


End file.
